


Say so

by venuslia



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Confessions, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Fluff and Crack, Gift Exchange, Idiots in Love, M/M, No empire of might, Slow Burn, TKSSecretSanta2020, TKSevents, TheKingdomofShipping, stone world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venuslia/pseuds/venuslia
Summary: In which two boys are in love but they haven't said anything to each other even though the signs are obvious.What’s keeping them from saying it? Nothing.Well, maybe ...there is something. In Gen’s case.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Hyouga
Kudos: 16
Collections: 2020 TKS Secret Santa





	Say so

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragonTavern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonTavern/gifts).



> Gift for Leaf on discord server (The Kingdom Of Shipping) based on the first ship and prompt (HyoGen and stone world setting with matching scarves)
> 
> Merry Christmas Leaf!

It’s a cold and quiet day in the stone world, Christmas Eve precisely. The science and combat team are busy helping the village on gather wood and food to spend the rest of the winter safe. A day that should look like a holiday looks like any other normal day in the village. Lots of hard work, everyone moving around carrying wood or pots with water. Honestly, Yuzuriha couldn’t help but watch with sentiment as everyone moves around the village busily, not knowing that the most beautiful time of the year, or what used to be, was a few hours away. Realizing that the villagers don’t know a thing about it made the sentiment in her grow more.

Yuzuriha lowers her head and her eyes become watery, tears start falling down her rosy cheeks. _If only it never happened.._

It doesn’t take long for a certain energetic guy to approach and notice her state.

“Yuzuriha, are you crying? WHO MADE YOU CRY?!”

Yuzuriha yelps and snaps her head up, she turns to look at Taiju. She rubs her eyes with her fists and forces a reassuring smile. “No one made me cry Taiju-kun. Please don’t scream so loud.”

“Sorry about that. What’s wrong?”

Yuzuriha sniffles, “Do you know what day is tomorrow, Taiju-kun?”

“Uh,” Taiju scratches his head. Shit. What day is tomorrow? Definitely not her birthday.

“It’s Christmas.”

“Oh great.” Taiju says back. It takes him a few seconds to fully grasp what Yuzuriha said before his eyes widen and he exclaims, “Christmas is tomorrow?!”

Yuzuriha nods. “The villagers don’t know about it. That’s why it hasn’t been mentioned.” She walks to stand at Taiju’s side. 

Taiju sighs, “It’s really been millions of years, huh?”

“It really has.”

They look up at the sky and memories from millions of years ago start coming back. Every Christmas, every birthday, every happy and sad moment shared with their family and friends.

Nostalgic, huh?

Memories from times when everything seemed to be perfect, good or bad, nothing could take it away from them. Technically, the petrification didn’t take those memories from them, nothing can. But it took away the presence of their loved ones. With them stands a part that still refuses the reality they’re living now. How in one second everything changed before their eyes.

But it’s a thought that part of them won’t hold forever. Because they will bring everyone back and things will be back to normal soon.

Yuzuriha shivers when cold air hits her pale face. She brings her hands to her face and blows them, trying to warm her face and fingertips.

Taiju rubs his hands and wraps his arms around him. “Man it’s so cold! A scarf would be great right now.” He scrunches his face up

“Yeah, If only I had the materials to make them.” 

Millions of years ago this would have also been Yuzuriha’s most creative time of the year. She would have made gifts for everyone. Necklaces, baskets, tea cups, scarves and so many nice things. She would always go for making scarves though. During this time they were convenient.

She sighs and pouts, “Really though, if only I had the materials.”

“But don’t we?” Taiju blurts.

Yuzuriha turns to look at Taiju and tilts her head questioningly, “What do you mean Taiju-kun?”

“Don’t we have cloth and that crazy big machine to sew?”

Yuzuriha blinks. She grabs Taiju’s shoulders and shakes him, “You’re a genius!”

“Actually, it’s Senku.“

“I have an idea to bring the Christmas Spirit into the Stone World!”

Taiju smiles, “Then let’s go find the rest and tell them!”

They sprint all the way from the village to the observatory. The moment they spot Senku and the rest Yuzuriha starts explaining her plan quickly.

Senku sighs, “Okay let me get this straight. You want to make matching scarves for everyone in the village, hide them and they have look for them?”

“It’s called treasure hunt for a reason, Senku-chan.” Gen says.

Senku ignores Gen, “So that’s your plan, Yuzuriha?”

Yuzuriha nods quickly, “And I need to borrow some cloth and the sewing machine.”

Senku puts a hand on his chin, a habit of his when he’s thinking. “The only problem might be not having enough cloth to make them. And the time to make at least 50 matching scarves for everyone.”

“The time won’t be a problem for me but if there isn’t enough cloth then it can’t helped.” Yuzuriha says.

They all noticed how the enthusiasm in Yuzuriha’s eyes vanished. Senku was right though. It wouldn’t be logical to use the little amount of cloth they have now, they’ll need them for important things.

“If there’s not enough I’ll bring more!” Taiju exclaims. 

“Calm down. Doing it by yourself would be hopeless.” Senku stretches his neck, ”I’ll just check how much cloth we can spare.”

“I can ask Ruri. They always save extra for emergencies.” Kohaku suggests.

“I’ll go with you!” Chrome pops.

Kohaku eyes him, “I’d be surprised if you didn’t.” 

That said, the duo walks to the village and ask Ruri if they have enough cloth to spare. She does and they return to the observatory with two baskets of cloth. Yuzuriha gasps at all the amount of cloth they brought. The clothing wasn’t colorful enough but she could mix pieces and combine different tones to make different pairs of matching scarves. If anything, Yuzuriha was grateful for even getting enough cloth to make the scarves. She knew those were stocked on the village in case of an emergency and she didn’t want to use all of it nor seem like a nagging person.

As Taiju helps Yuzuriha set up the sewing machine, Senku approaches them and notices only one basket besides Yuzuriha. He assumes one should be enough for what she’s making.

Senku crosses his arms, “I guess it’s ridiculous to even ask but you’ll have six hours to finish 50 matching scarves, think you can manage?”

“Trust me, I can.”

Exactly six hours passes and Yuzuriha manages to sew 50 matching scarves. Of course it wouldn’t be a problem for her. After all, she was the president of the crafting club in school. However, they were all shocked by Yuzuriha’s speed and concentration while making the scarves. Everyone knew she sounded serious and excited about bringing the Christmas Spirit into the Stone World. But never imagined that seeing this level of enthusiasm of hers would be considered somewhat intimidating. In a good way of course. After finishing, Taiju and Yuzuriha make sure to hide the scarves all over the village and the treasure hunt begins.

~*~

As Gen walks around and examines different spots in the village for a suspicious sign of a hidden scarf, he thinks back to what Yuzuriha said earlier. After everyone finds a pair of matching scarf, they should head back to the village, find someone with the same scarf as them and sit in a circle with their partner. Apparently, they were also planning on making a Christmas dinner.

He sees it as something genuinely thoughtful of Yuzuriha. The situation they were in is obviously more important than any holiday. A lot of work had to be done to revive 7 billion people and any distraction would slow the process. But the reality of the matter is that everyone deserves to have a good time. It’s been 3, 700 million years since the last Christmas they had. It won’t hurt anyone to stop for a day and just laugh and relax for a bit.

Gen wonders around a bit more until a weird bulge in the snowy ground catches his eye near the village’s bridge. He squats down and rubs the snow and picks the wrap up that lays in the ground. He rips off the material revealing a cashmere scarf with a badge of a rocket patched in the bottom of the scarf in brown. He smiles and feels the clothing in his hands before wrapping it in his neck and going back to the center of the village.

As he walks to the center of the village he sees some people were already back and reunited with their partner. Gen looks at the faces and outfits around him, looking for someone with the same scarf as him. He turns his head to the right and finds Hyoga wearing the same scarf as him from a few feet away. _Oh, Hyoga-chan is my partner -_

Oh.

Gen blinks once, twice and one more time. Absolutely not. There’s no way Gen would spend the entire day with Hyoga. First of all, Hyoga hardly speaks and the intense aura he carries is creepy. More so, Hyoga’s intense look seemed to be exclusively for Gen and that’s **terrifying**. Something even more terrifying was Gen’s crush on the taller man.

Nothing serious to make him nervous and freak out around the man or at the idea of talking to him. Just a small crush.

Okay. A big crush maybe and he can’t understand what the fuck is so attractive about Hyoga’s mysterious personality. Being attracted to things one finds terrifying is not healthy nor logical and Gen is highly aware of it. But something about the way Hyoga looks at him, even though it’s creepy it feels like a look that’s trying to say something. He haves two theories.

  * Hyoga wants to kill him.



  * Hyoga haves a crush on him (but that’s literally impossible.)



But again, Hyoga’s way of looking at him seems to have a deeper meaning and to find out which theory is correct Gen would have to use his smooth talker tactics on the man.

But first his feet should move. He had stopped abruptly in the middle of the village when knowing Hyoga would be his partner.

Gen says a small prayer and slowly moves his feet in the direction of the taller man who was standing far away from everyone. He finally stands in front of the man, making him turn his head and look at him.

Shivers run down Gen’s spine when his eyes look back at sharp blue ones. He gently breaths in and exhales before smiling softly at Hyoga, “Hello, Hyoga-chan.”

Hyoga offers Gen a casual nod.

Gen moves to stand besides Hyoga, not too far or close and he notices how Hyoga’s shoulders tense up. Maybe Gen is not the only nervous wreck here. Which is understandable because Hyoga is always around Tsukasa and no one else and he really doesn’t look like the type of a guy for small talks.

So small talks are definitely a no if Gen wants to make a move with Hyoga. But it was the best shot. Both should get familiar and when the atmosphere seems comfortable safe he would start his ‘operation’.

Gen adjusts the scarf on his neck, he turns to Hyoga and says, “I like warm tones so I think the scarves look really nice and the material really helps with the cold weather, what do you think?”

Hyoga looks at Gen from the corner of his eyes with a _are you really asking me that_ look and Gen looks back at him in a _yes, I am_ way. 

“I don’t really have a taste for colors. But I guess the scarves are fine and do their job.”

Hmm, no taste for colors. If Gen had to guess, back in the modern days Hyoga was probably the type to always wear dark colors. It does fit his intense appearance. He probably looked incredible in them too, at least on Gen’s imagination. But let’s save that for another moment.

Gen nods at Hyoga’s words, “It may be my imagination but, I don’t remember Japan being as cold as it is now.”

Hyoga hums, “I kind of had the same thought,” he says, “There might have been changes in the weather in near regions.”

Gen looks at him and smiles playfully, “Well look at that. Seems like the kingdom of science haves a secret scientist.”

Hyoga shook his head. “Science has never been my thing.”

“That’s valid, mine either. But it’s fun,” Gen nods approvingly, “or rather I’ve been thought by force that it’s fun,” he snaps his head to were Senku is standing with Suika by his side, both wearing matching scarves.

Gen points at Senku, “ _That_ department stays there.”

Hyoga looks at Senku. He hasn’t been around the science team too much but he’s sure that being part of it with Senku can change someone’s perspective on the subject. Maybe not entirely but if Gen think it’s fun then he’s probably right. Even if science is not his thing Hyoga knows Gen works incredibly well with the science team.

“But you work well with that department. The science team I mean.” Hyoga says.

“Well it’s other thing I’m good at besides crafting. Plus the combat team is a _no_ for me.” Gen turns to look at Hyoga, “But you work good with the combat team. I bet you’d work good in the science team too.” Gen says.

Hyoga shrugs and scratches the back of his head saying, “Maybe.”

Gen can see how his small talk from earlier made Hyoga loosen up a bit. And honestly it was easier than he thought. He imagined the deadliest glare from Hyoga from even trying to speak up. His nervousness always makes him imagine the worst case scenario, force of habit. But maybe, this might turn out even better than what he thinks.

~*~

Gen and Hyoga talked about mostly everything while waiting for everyone to return, christmas stories of their childhood, things they like and so on. Now they were sitting to next each other watching the sunset as they ate silently and listened to others talk about their stories during the treasure hunt.

The silence between them letting them get comfortable with each other’s presence when their arms touch every time they brought the bowl of noodles to their faces and slurped. He expected Hyoga to send him flying if he dared to touch him but every time their arms did he seems unbothered by it. Comparing the guy to a treasure box seems fitting, hiding the nicest unexpected things inside a big mysterious box.

Or perhaps having Gen around him isn’t a problem at all.

In fact, that’s all Hyoga wants. He’s a bit unexperienced in the feelings territory and can’t find the words to tell Gen how he really feels about him. Instead he looks at Gen, it’s the only way he knows his words can reach someone without saying them.

Something Gen still haves to figure out. 

When Gen finishes his bowl of ramen, he puts it on the ground and brings his knees to his chest and wraps his arms around his legs. Hyoga sits with one leg up and his left arm on top of his knee. They silently watch the shades of orange in the sky disappear as night falls, stars then cover the sky.

“I miss sitting in my room and looking at the stars.” Gen says.

Hyoga hums, “It feels nice after millions of years.”

Gen smiles warmly. “Yeah.”

 _Maybe I should tease him a bit_ Gen thinks. Just to test the waters, right ? Worst case scenario he gets killed. But he made it this far so why not just go for it.

Gen looks at Hyoga from the corner of his eyes and bites his lips, “It’s quite romantic too…”

“Nonsense.”

“It’s okay. I think you’re taste in dates is cute.”

“This is not a date and don’t make it sound like I planned all of this.” Hyoga gestures with his hands around them. Gen chuckles and Hyoga shook his head,

Gen looks at the ground and pursues his lips, butterflies and anxiety tickle his stomach, “Say, Hyoga-chan,”He turns to look at him, “by any chance, do you want to kill me?”

“What?”

Gen shakes his head quickly, “Sorry! What I meant is, do you hate me?”

Hyoga scrunches his face up and scoffs, “No.”

“Oh. Okay.” _Thank god._ Gen clears his throat and starts playing with his scarf. “I’ve noticed the way you look at me sometimes and I thought you hated me. But if that’s not it, what is it?”

Hyoga clicks his tongue. To be fair, he can’t blame Gen. He knows he looks terrifying so it’s no surprise that Gen thought Hyoga hated or wanted to kill him every time he looks at him. But how more obvious did Hyoga have to be for Gen to know what he actually feels?

Hyoga sighs, “So much for being a mentalist.”

Gen’s brows knit together, “What do you mean?” He sits crossed legged looking at Hyoga.

“Why don’t you figure it out?” Hyoga crosses his arms looking at Gen.

Panic starts to rise in Gen. Had he been assuming things this whole time? Maybe Hyoga doesn’t have a reason to justify why he looks at him like that. But that’s ridiculous. If it meant nothing, then he wouldn’t have looked at Gen the way he did in the first place. Gen knows better than anyone when a person is hiding something.

“I think you want something from me. But you don’t know how to ask for it. Or say it.”

Hyoga raises a brow, “You think? You don’t sound so sure.”

Gen narrows his eyes at Hyoga, “I’m sure it is.”

“Then say it.”

Gen chews on his bottom lip, “If I, are you going to kill me?”

“I might if you don’t say it already.”

Gen looks to the side, heat rising in his cheeks. He sighs before shutting his eyes close and says in a low voice, almost a whisper, “You like me.” 

A few seconds pass and Gen didn’t get a response from Hyoga. He imagines Hyoga’s spear pointed at his face and he slowly opens one eye. To his surprise, Hyoga is sitting in the same spot he was before. Gen opens the other eye and looks at Hyoga, who is looking back at him in the eyes. No words needed to be said between them. Hyoga’s eyes saying it loud and clear as they locked with Gen’s eyes. 

Hyoga turns his gaze at the sky full of stars, his cheeks starting to feel warm.

“So, what do you think?”

“I think you should’ve told me instead of scaring the shit out of me.” 

Hyoga snorts.

Gen chuckles soflty and sighs softly in then turns his head to look at the night sky, “But... I like you too.”

Hyoga turns to look at Gen with surprise, his reaction taking Gen off guard. He thought his crush for Hyoga during this whole time was obvious too. So why the surprised reaction, right? 

Oh well. He had a similar reaction when he learned Hyoga likes him. Now they’re even.

“That’s... good.” Hyoga mumbles, his eyes squinting more as he gently smiles under his mask.

Gen hums softly and nods. He slowly moves to sit closer to Hyoga and he did not expect Hyoga to shift closer too. Their sides now touch as they sit in the snowy ground and look at the stars together.

Gen turns his head to look at Hyoga. They were so close that he could see the reflect of the moon in Hyoga’s eyes. The moonlight hits Hyoga’s pale face directly, which lets Gen scan his eyes on Hyoga’s face. As Gen does, under the top of Hyoga’s mask, he notices a spot on Hyoga’s cheek with black line that connects with a small circle.

Gen takes a moment to think about it. Hyoga’s petrification scar has never been seen and he’s always wearing the black mask. _He hides his petrification scar_ Gen thinks.

But right now that didn’t matter. Everything is going smoothly and he doesn’t want to make things awkward by asking personal things to Hyoga. He’s in no place to do it, yet.

Instead, he smiles with his eyes at Hyoga, “So, what now?”

Hyoga quirks a brow at Gen, “What do you mean what now?”

“Hyoga-chan, this is the part when you kiss me and say-“

“Absolutely not.”

Gen laughs hard. He expects Hyoga to threaten him with a scary look and in a way he does. But the look he gives Gen now is just playful. 

Hyoga shakes his head and makes a noise similar to a chuckle. He holds his index finger up and looks at Gen one more time, “I’ll say one thing and _one_ thing only,”

“What is it?”

“Merry Christmas.”

Gen smiles, “Merry Christmas, Hyoga-chan.”

**Author's Note:**

> I actually googled 'how to smooth talk someone onto liking you'- BYEKSDJWNFIJDVIEJV
> 
> I thought it would help me make a smooth conversation between Gen and Hyoga. I was wrong and I accept it *self pat on the shoulder*
> 
> Anyway, writing this was so fun! It reminds so much of that episode when Hyoga appears in the village and Gen was so scared of him, poor baby. 
> 
> The ending is quite simple but that's how I imagine a relationship between them (kind of)
> 
> And Gen is such a tease, he would LIVE for teasing Hyoga and Hyoga teases Gen back for sure. 
> 
> Honestly, they'd be so happy with just that. Having each other would be enough for them. 
> 
> and this is v slow burn, Leaf, sorry if you got bored quick :((
> 
> To Leaf and others who might read this, thank you and I hope you liked it!


End file.
